Crippling Palms Style
Crippling Palms This fighting style is not essentually a power house type of fighting style. It mainly focuses on attacking the pressure points and weaknesses of the body. This style includes but is not limited to the knowledge of the 385 pressure points, which include the vital points, pain points, break points, and blood points. It takes this knowledge and utilises it to structure a systematic way of shutting down the body. The following areas will talk about using these points as an advantage. The Basics of the Style This fighting portion of this style has a mixture of many different ways to attack, but in almost no way is associated to a normal fighting style. It has a combonation of palm strikes along with the use precise finger jabs and throws in a few crushing punches to include some devistation. The palm strikes are used in the majority of this style to wear out the opponent while not using much of your own energy. They can also be used to attack the Vital or Break points of the body. The finger jabs are a bit different, and make up the majority of this style. They can be done in two ways, by either extending out the Index and middle finger of each hand, or by curling these fingers down and only extending the third digit of these fingers. Both do the same thing in theory but the curled down version is better for more painful attacks. These attacks are typically aimed for the Pain and Blood points along with a couple Vital points of the body. This is to attempt to injure these major points and make it painfull for the target to continue to move that part of their body. The third type of attacking strikes, crushing punches, is used mainly when the opponent has completely droped their gaurd. Also note that though these strikes are called "crushing punches" they incorperate powerful punches, elbow strikes and strong kicks, like basic Muay Thai. These attacks tend to attack the Break and Pain points of the body for the most devistation and blunt trauma. All of these combined make up the fighting style and help it to be used effectivly while attacking the pressure points. The following are details on each of the 4 pressure point types. Vital Points The human body is a highly complicated interconnected system. It is vulnerable to attacks that disable key points of the system, thereby causing systemwide failure. By attacking one of the vital regions of the body, you can paralyze the entire system. This, if done correctly, can even end up with total muscle failure. These points are the most deadly areas of the body to attack and are named accordingly. Typically around major organs such as the heart or brain. Pain Points Some pressure points produce pain when struck, pressed, or rubbed, depending on the point itself. These points are also referred to as nerve centers. While the distraction of pain might offer sufficient advantage in a fight or escape, the body also has a pain withdrawal reflex, whereby it reacts to pain by moving away from the source. Martial artists can make use of this reflex with minimal effort. These are typically found in joints such as the shoulders and elbows. Break Points There are certain areas which are likely to lead to a break if struck effectively. They are located in the weaker points of the skelatal structure of the body. The points when hit with an effective strike can be used to disable an opponent, and then to take advantage of a situation. These tend to be arround weaker bone structures such as the "floating ribs", the hinges of the jaw, and the sides of joints such as the knee or elbow. Blood Points The baroreceptors in the carotid artery are pressure-sensitive, supplying the brain with information to control systemic blood pressure. Pressure against this region will send signals that indicate that blood pressure is too high, leading to a lowering of blood pressure. This can also lead to a shut down of certain internal organ that require a constant flow of blood. These are in any location that a major artery can be exposed without a skeletal structure to protect it. Examples: the jugular, pulminaric artery of both arms and legs, and the Superior and Inferior Vena Cava. Category:Fighting styles Category:Combat Category:LightFang